wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Walker
Scott Walker is the governor of Wisconsin and a patriotic Tea Bagger. Recently Gov. Walker is fighting against evil unions and the Green Bay Packers to rescue America from Socialism and the evils of redistribution of wealth. Wisconsin Land of Socialism There is just too much socialism in Wisconsin, one may think there is no hope for these poor bastards. Its evil, folks, pure socialist evil... only the free market can save Wisconsin's soul. Governor Scott Walker promises he wont stop until socialism is dead, even if it cost his governorship or bankrupts the State. He also declared that once he had crushed those commies he will take his deserved reward and vacation a little bit in California with some friends. Even the police wants to congratulate him on his awesome plan to stop communism. Governor Walker, congrats on your success! You deserve it! End of Socialism Good news! Emperor Walker has just made Unions illegal! Congratulation Mr. Walker... or should I say President Walker for 2012? Law & Order "I am the law" ~ Emperor Scott Walker It is difficult to enforce imperial law on the land of socialism, but luckily Scott Walker can rely on his personal Praetorian Guard to enforce his will. Free Market Internet Emperor Walker passed a law that ends Socialist Internet, freeing the people from the shackles of communist tyranny! Return of Slavery Free Labor! Emperor Scott has found a new way to save money to the tax payers, slave labor free labor! Fitzwalkerstan There is no more Wisconsin, only Fitzwalkerstan, so says Emperor Scott Walker. NFL Vs Union Referees Scott Walker supports NFL owners fight against union thugs! See Also *The Koch Brothers External Tubes *Fool me once, shame on you... fool me twice... cant get fool again... *Scott Walker seeks advice from Dark Lord Sauron *Scott Walker for 2012 *Scott Walker's dream for a Capitalist Paradise *Scott Walker awesome legacy *Scott Walker's BFF to spend more time with his other family *Emperor Scott Walker Official Facebook *Emergency News: Communist Agent infiltrates college! *Emperor Walker crushes opposition and their silly freedom of speech *Communists attempting to take over Wisconsin, Real Americans in danger *Scot Walker hailed as a Hero: Tons of money saved from union thieves! *Scott Walker to restore America's Wealthy by taking it from the commies & Welfare Queens *Scott Walker hails his new Free Market Laws as progressive to the wealthy *Scott Walker now fighting socialists infiltrating the free market *Emperor Scott Walker supports his imperial free market club *Scott Walker to liberate poor men from the clutches of Socialized Medicine *How Scott Walker solved the voter fraud problem *Another Real Patriot to save us from the evil Nazis *Liberals attempting to rig elections, sick! *Walker's minion defeats ballonman *Another Scott Walker supporter smeared by liberals *Matt Damon to run for Governor of Wisconsin *Matt Damon supports communism, demands free money for teachers *Imperator Scott Walker performs act of generosity *Scott Walker's law to preserve democracy against riff raff challenged! *Imperator Walker outlaws recording devices to protect our safety